


Messy

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia and Emma have a night to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

It’s all a mess of lips and teeth and slobber, but I find myself wanting more, despite how disgusting it really is. She’s gripping my head, fingers tangled in my hair, and she’s pressing herself so close to me her breasts are squeezed tightly against mine. She tries to ravel our legs together, but it’s a bit awkward with her on my lap.

She pulls back, panting, my red lipstick lining around her mouth, and she looks dazed and bruised and confused, but still goes back for more, kissing down my neck, sucking at my pulse point. Her hands are wandering, her sharp nails digging into my waist and I can’t help but think of how inconvenient her manicure will be later, but for now it feels rather invigorating.

She’s a solid weight on top of me, and she shifts so I’m now lying down on the couch beneath her, our hips connected as she starts rocking. The friction feels so good--she’s learned what I like after our short month together and her smirk is so teasing, yet still feverish.

Natalia’s palms are pressed against my stomach, stroking my skin upward so my shirt comes off with it and suddenly I’m not wearing a bra and her mouth is attached to my nipple and my head’s thrown back and I swear I hear her chuckling, but decide to ignore it.

She’s massaging my left breast, kneading the flesh. Her hands are cold against my hot skin, her nails biting yet again into my flesh. Goosebumps take form, and she detaches herself and asks, “Feeling good?” to which I say, “Just go down on me, you filthy tease,” and she snickers and happily obliges.

My pants are off and then her skirt follows and we’re both in our panties and she’s looking down at my polka dot underwear like it’s a million bucks. “Just take them off already,” I say and she grins up at me, following my order.

I take a moment to think of how odd it is how reversed our roles are during sex. Usually she’s gloomy and always barking orders, but whenever she knows she’s getting some she’s Ms. Sunshine. I’m the complete opposite. I enjoy sex—good lord, do I—but there’s something about how sadistic she is that makes me assume my bottom role.

She’s examining my blonde pubes like they’re actual gold and I have the urge to hit her, but then her fingers are working at my hipbone and her lips are kissing my navel, dipping in for a moment. I arch my back into her touches; suddenly, she’s stroking my inner thighs, trying to get me wet like she always does.

Her lace panties are soon discarded as well and I admire her. “You shaved,” I say and her eyebrows are doing this little dance that makes me scoff in faux annoyance.

Before I can even prepare myself, her tongue is between my slit and my thighs lock around her neck and I’m sitting up to get closer. She gazes up at me, her grey eyes twinkling, and then wiggles her tongue some, entering me, and I let out a long moan, falling backwards again, though my calves are still in a deathlock.

Her hands are on my butt and I want to touch her too but I’m in no position to argue with what she’s doing to me at the moment so I just sit there letting her eat me out. My legs are trembling and I’m pressing hard against her mouth, rocking back and forth as she kisses and slurps around down there.

It really is kind of gross.

When I come she laps it all up, something that's always turned her on, and she’s watching me expectantly as I pant and try to gain my energy to return the favour.

After a good minute of her waiting, dripping down her legs and probably ruining the couch (neither of us really care) I sit up and climb on top of her, rubbing my naked body against hers, making her eyelids flutter shut and her lips to press hard together.

I slip a hand down between us and go straight for the prize because she’s wet enough and practically begging at this point. A single finger enters her and I can feel her tighten and I wait for her to adjust again, then let it explore a bit, going as far as I can.

“Another,” she breathes and I can’t argue with that, so I slide in my middle finger, going to the knuckle before she has a say. She’s moving on top of them, and then I’m finger fucking her and her breasts are in my face and I want to mark them up, show that she's mine--so I do.

By the time she comes she’s quivering and marked with purple-red along her nearly white skin, sitting back. She doesn’t bother cleaning up before passing out on the couch. I don’t feel like wiping up her mess either, so I move in to press against her side, resting my head on her chest. For a long time I just lay there listening to her heartbeat.

My last words before I pass out are inaudible, too muffled by her chest and my tired lips, but if she could understand me, she would hear a distinct, “I like it when you shave,” before I fell asleep.


End file.
